


Sweets For The Sweet

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: Damages
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:18:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the following prompt: 'Based on Rose Byrne's attempts to make herself 2D, Patty thinks Ellen's getting too thin'. *giggles*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For The Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> For all my Damaged girls.

 

**********************

 

"What is this?"

 

"It's red velvet cake."

 

"And this?"

 

"Cheesecake."

 

"And THIS?"

 

"Chocolate fudge." Patty answers finally, looking at the array of desserts mapped out on the dining room table with a sense of pride. With one hand on her hip and the other holding up a glass of wine, she nods approvingly at the gourmet pizza and various other carb based dishes.

 

"Are we having twenty twelve year olds over?" Ellen asks, surveying the scene with confusion.

 

"No. This is for us. It's your birthday."

 

"Yeah, but--"

 

"Have you eaten today?"

 

"Yes." Ellen replies offhandedly.

 

"What did you eat?"

 

"I had a salad for lunch--Patty, you banned me from the kitchen for a month when I made Catherine glutton free cupcakes."

 

"Catherine's at sleep-away-camp.You haven't eaten since lunch time?"

 

"I've been busy! What are you doing? Are you trying to fatten me up?"

 

"Fatten you up?" Patty rolls her eyes as if it is the most ridiculous term she's ever heard. "You 'are' getting very thin, Ellen. A bite of pizza wouldn't kill you."

 

Ellen's jaw drops and she gapes incredulously at the slightly buzzed blonde currently looking at her as if she's running out of patience. "I can't believe you just said that! I'm too thin for you? I disgust you?"

 

"That's not what I said. Don't twist my words around. I'm just worried about you."

 

"Well, you know--" Ellen drops her hands to her sides and shrugs, "--it's a thing, okay? I've always had trouble keeping my weight up. There's nothing I can do about it." She turns to leave but is stopped by a gentle grasp on her hand.

 

"Ellen, come on." Patty says, gentle as ever, "I'm just worried about you," She repeats earnestly.

 

Meeting the older woman's gaze, the initial sting fades and Ellen smirks as she leans in closer, "I know. Thank you." She tilts her head--Patty is shorter than usual in flats--and kisses the blonde's lips softly before pulling back, her arms still draped loosely over Patty's shoulders. "I will consider doing this the healthier way. And I will consider eating that pizza because it looks really good. And I'll consider the fudge under one condition."

 

"What's that?" Patty asks.

 

"That I get to eat it off whatever I like, wherever I want."

 

Patty smiles against her own freewill but manages to roll her eyes, "I have a terrible feeling you want to have sex out on the terrace."

 

It's the one place Ellen is yet to get Patty drunk enough to agree to have sex in and she can't help the giddy change in her voice when she replies, "That's my offer."

 

Sighing as if it is a great effort, Patty replies, "Eat the pizza and we'll talk."

Ellen's got a bite in before Patty's found her seat at the table.

 

*******************


End file.
